Senses
by EvryflvrLisha
Summary: His scent and his body drive Hermione wild. Her body and her touch drive Draco wild. Will they be able to put loathing aside along for their senses to take control?
1. Sight, smell, and a little touch

"Come on, Granger!" snarled the impatient Head Boy. "I haven't got time to wait for you to finish making yourself look human!"

"I'll be right out in a second, Malfoy! Merlin!" called back an impatient Hermione from the shared Heads bathroom.

"Why can't I just come in there? I only need to be in there a _second_!" Malfoy growled back as his stomach made a sound of annoyance.

Suddenly the door to the bathroom opened to display a very red faced Head Girl. Draco looked her over with a raised eye brow, appraising her appearance. She had on her school robes, her heads badge shining brightly on her chest. Her hair was just as bushy as it always was; in fact, it looked bushier when coupled with the frazzled expression on her face. The only difference Draco could tell was the slight gloss on her lips and the darkened color on her eyelids.

"What have you been doing in there all this time? You still look like the homely mudblood I know and disdain." spat Draco.

"Let's get one thing straight, Malfoy. You will under no circumstance enter the bathroom while I am in there! I don't care if you need to grease your ferrety hair and put soap in your filthy mouth. You will do so after I leave!" Hermione spewed each word dripping with loathing.

"Granger, my wish is to only make it to breakfast and be on time for my classes. I assure you anything you might feel the need to hide I have seen before. May you also note that I've seen far better. Finally, take heed to the fact that any lady goods you have will not attract me because I don't get off on filthy mudbloods." Draco spoke in a cool yet calm manner. Afterwards he swept past Hermione and entered the bathroom leaving the door wide open.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Hermione burned with anger as she heard the ferret start the shower behind her. Not wanting to see any part of him, she stormed through the commons she had to share with Malfoy and made a bee line for her room. Once finally in the sanctity of her Gryffindor inspired room she sat at her bed to compose herself. It was her first day back at Hogwarts for her seventh year and it was already ruined being she had to share heads duty with Malfoy. She already missed the warmth of the Gryffindor common room, the fat lady, her shared dorm with Lavender and Parvati, even the annoying Creevey brothers. She especially missed her three best friends: Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

As if the thought of her friends had given her new strength, Hermione exhaled and gathered her bag, checking to make sure that every quill, parchment, and book was in its proper place. Pulling her hair quickly into a high pony tail and stowing her wand in her robes, she left her room and made her way to the commons.

Malfoy had just entered the commons from the bathroom on his way to his room, when Hermione walked in. She paused to send him a scowl, but instead ended up turning a deep scarlet at the sight of his indecent appearance. Malfoy was clad in only a green towel tied at his waist in a loose knot. His shoulders and torso were dripping wet from his shower, and he had slicked his wet hair back and away from his eyes. Hermione couldn't help but see how broad his shoulders and chest were, not to mention his chiseled muscles in his arms and abdomen. Then it hit her, possibly the sexiest smell she had ever sensed in her life. It filled her nostrils and sent a sensual shiver down her spine. It was tantalizing and it scared Hermione more than the Adonis like body in front of her.

"Gaping is so unbecoming, Granger. Then again nothing is beneath a mudblood," Draco smirked, snapping Hermione out the trance the scent had put her in. She scowled and sent him the most lethal glare she could muster, trying hard to stifle the blush that dared to creep up her neck and to her face.

"Malfoy, I'll have you know that the only thing that has me gaping is the fact that a spoiled ferret like you actually bathes himself!" Hermione snorted.

"No need to hide you're longing for me, Granger. However, as I stated before, I don't get off on mudbloods." and with that Draco left the common room cockily.

Hermione, shaking with anger, shouldered her bag and stormed out of the commons and through the portrait entrance to the head's dorm. She shook her head painfully trying to get the scent of his cologne out of her mind.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Draco sat bored in a tedious Transfiguration class. He had learned their current spell in the fifth year, and after showing McGonagall he had indeed mastered it, Draco was left to watch his fellow Slytherins struggle. The only other seventh year simply observing was Draco's best mate, Blaise Zanbini. The dark boy stared at their female classmates with vague interest as they attempted the spells. Sighing to himself he turned to Draco.

"I thought that seventh year would be amazing…but mate I look around and see that I've gone through all of these girls. Honestly, what's Hogwarts without a suitable decent number of witches to shag?"

"Blaise, while you think of school as a harem, others come here for the shear learning experience." drawled Draco. Blaise raised a questioning eyebrow as if to say, '…seriously?' to which Draco gave a chuckle and Blaise sighed in relief.

Blaise crossed his arms around his chest and sat comfortably in his seat. His dark eyes swept over the room once more, giving him the look of a powerful man looking over his estate. Draco knew that if anyone were to rise to the same type of power as the Dark Lord it would either be himself or Blaise. Between the two of them they commanded the respect of all those at Hogwarts… well except the Gryffindors. However, Blaise would never have a vendetta against muggle-borns, on the contrary, his bag was women…no matter what their parentage.

"So?" Blaise said nonchalantly.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you see her?" Blaise pressed on, obviously he was trying to hide his eagerness.

"No."

"Ha, ha, she wouldn't let you in the baths would she?"

"In fact she wouldn't, and she succeeded in taking an hour on her horrid appearance which made me late." snarled Draco.

"Don't tell me you don't even want to see her knickers?"

"No, I prefer not to see the mudbloods filthy undergarments."

"I would." laughed Blaise.

"Of course you would. You have no standards whatsoever."

"Hey, yes I do. I like them with a full chest and a nice perky firm arse. Not to mention the lips have to be sweet and juicy." defended Blaise.

"That's the thing," Draco started, "you don't care about status and respectability, just as long as the girl has a vagina. I on the other hand prefer a good looking pureblood witch."

"Good luck with the ten of them. But when you find you've just slept with your first cousin, I'll be the one looking down on you." laughed Blaise.

"Please, you've slept with every girl in Slytherin fifth year and up. In fact Millicent _is_ your first cousin."

"Which is why I say it's time to move on from these pompous spoiled princesses, and learn the beauty of a half-blood, maybe even a mudblood?"

"What is more beautiful than a pure blood line?" said Draco with a raised eyebrow.

"Hannah Abbot and those D-cup breasts of hers." smirked Blaise.

"Let me guess, you sweet talked her before I got to breakfast this morning?" laughed Draco.

"On the contrary, I needn't sweet talk _her_, she approached _me_ last night after the feast." Blaise's smirk grew.

"How you do it I'll never know." smirked Draco.

"You know exactly how I do it, for you do it yourself, Mr. 'Slytherin Sex God' or whatever the fuck the ladies have dubbed you." Blaise laughed. Draco simply gave a cocky smirk.

"So are you going to get a peep at Granger?"

"Blaise as hilarious as your argument for your taste in witches was, you have not convinced me to drop my standards so low to intentionally peep at the mudblood." drawled Draco.

"Suit yourself." laughed Blaise as the bell rang for the end of class.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Hermione made her way into the Great Hall for lunch. What she needed was some warm soup and a sandwich so she could bury away the irksome feeling Malfoy had left her with all day. He really had bothered her that morning, and though she had taken long in the bathroom on purpose, she hadn't thought he'd turn that around. Then of course there was that stupid scent he wore. What did he do shower in it? Throughout the whole of morning classes, Hermione had smelled it because it was stuck in her robes and hair. Sure it smelled great and made her stomach flip with desire, but the fact that it belonged to Malfoy only disgusted her. Then there was his lack of, dare she say it, want for her. Wasn't she attractive? Not that she wanted Malfoy to lust after her. No. Never in a million years did she want that. It was the fact that he was able to make her forget how much of a dick he was, and she only seemed to repulse him more. Hermione sighed and shook the thoughts of her rough morning from her head and relaxed into her chicken noodle soup and turkey sandwich.

"Hey, Hermione."

"Hello, Ginny." Hermione looked up from her soup and smiled at the pretty read head.

"How are you? Harry said you seemed a bit tense this morning?" said Ginny as she took the seat next to Hermione and got some chips and a sandwich. Hermione tensed at her words, but took time to compose herself by pouring them both a goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Nothing, just Malfoy annoying me this morning."

"Ah, I thought it might have something to do with that. Really Dumbledore was cruel to make him head boy along with you." scowled Ginny.

"I mean I can take the verbal insults, it's just his whole demeanor. He's so absolutely confident with himself. It's sickening the way he struts around thinking he's some kind of god. I mean sure he's managed to fool all the teachers into thinking he's brilliant, but he's just a stupid ferret boy to me. Nothing more!" Ginny's eyes widened during the rant until by the end of it they could rival with Dobby's. Hermione, flushed, caught her breath and returned once more to her soup and sandwich, slurping and chewing fiercely.

"Well said, I guess. Don't you think you let him get to you just a little too much?" asked Ginny.

Hermione was about to answer when she smelled it. That ridiculously attractive cologne Malfoy drowned himself in. Not being able to help herself, Hermione looked up at the entrance to the hall and sure enough her fellow head had strolled into the Great Hall. 'Why does he look so smug?' thought Hermione. His hair that he had slicked back that morning had been pleasantly mussed so that some of it now fell into his eyes. She was happy he was properly dressed, but couldn't help but to remember his wet muscles from that morning.

"Uh…Hermione?"

"What?" said Hermione distractedly.

"What exactly happened this morning?" Ginny asked timidly.

"I purposely took long in the bathroom this morning, you know, just to piss him off. Well he was insistent on coming in with me, so I yelled at him for being a pervert. Then he in less than civil terms told me exactly how he saw me." wrapped up Hermione lamely.

"That doesn't seem too distressing. What else happened?" Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing, and I am not distressed." spat Hermione.

"Then look at me."

"What?" Hermione had only just realized that she had been staring intently over at the Slytherin table as a certain blond pilled crisps and chicken onto his plate. Sure she was glaring with all the malice she could muster in her face and no doubt that she was disgusted. However, it was the reason for her malice and disgust that she couldn't register.

"I'm going to the library. See you at dinner Gin." and with that she raced out of the Great Hall and to a place where things always explained themselves.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Draco sat in the commons later that day. He popped in just before dinner to unload his school bag. He'd dig into his homework later, but now he wanted to sit and start the new book he had gotten at Flourish and Blotts during his school shopping. It was an adventure novel, his favorite kind; a scratched up wizard adorned the cover with a stranger object in his hand. The wizard continued to ponder it and check out different words in a large book next to him. Draco sat in the large comfortable chair closest to the fire and tucked hungrily into the book. The words began flying off the pages into Draco's anticipating eyes. Lost in the story, Draco didn't notice when Granger walked in the commons.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, ferret?" Granger spat dropping her bag next to the table.

"I was enjoying the lack of your presence, but you went and ruined that didn't you." Draco retorted back, smirking at the red look Granger was getting.

"I meant what are you doing in my chair?"

"Your chair? I beg to differ, Granger, I see no markings that would suggest that this is your chair." drawled Draco.

"Last night I wanted that chair."

Draco couldn't help but laugh at the immaturity, earning him a blush form Granger. "Well regardless of your want for the chair, Granger, you'll have to wait until after dinner for it as I am currently occupying it. And let me just tell you how much I'm against the idea of us sharing it because if you dare get on my lap, I may vomit."

He watched as the Gryffindor scowled at him and stormed to her room. That being done with, he turned his attention once again to his book.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Hermione, umm, mind if I ask you a question?" asked Ron timidly.

"You just did, Ronald." Hermione exasperated.

"Okay… can I ask you another question?"

"Once again, Ronald, you just did.'

"Damn, Hermione. Just tell me why you're eating so fast." yelled Ron giving into his famous Weasley anger.

"I want to get back to my commons so I can do some reading." spat Hermione in between gulps.

"But I thought Malfoy was giving you a hard time?" said Ginny suspiciously. Poor Hermione in her haste didn't catch it at all.

"He is, which is the reason I need to get back." and after one last gulp and a sip of pumpkin juice, Hermione stuffed a few biscuits the pockets of her robes and left the table.

She ran all the way to the dorm, said the password ("Trios") to the portrait of a handsome elf holding a bow, and entered into the commons to find it blissfully empty. Sighing with relief, she grabbed the book she had picked up from the library that afternoon, and sank into the armchair closest to the fire. Before she could get comfortable, however, she smelled it. Malfoy's damned cologne had drifted into the chair and now was taunting her senses. Hermione groaned aloud in pain. The chair's unbelievable comfort and warmth was calling to her, but the scent that she had begun to hate and love all day was driving her from it.

_'NO'_ she thought, _'I will not let him win. He isn't here and this chair is too comfortable for reading to give up. So what if it smells like him. In fact it doesn't smell like him at all__, it smells of a magnificent scent manufactured and sold at a shop. That is all. I may like it, which I am allowed to do. So under no circumstance, Hermione are you to leave this bloody chair!"_

Having sufficiently talked herself into it, she relaxed into chair and opened her book. It was the only genre she could read when she was troubled by some thing. Adventure.On the cover was a handsome wizard holding a mysterious object. He studied it carefully and referred to the pages of a large ancient book next to him. Not being able to hold off her anticipation any longer, Hermione opened the cover and let the words carry her away. Being so engrossed in the story, she didn't hear Malfoy enter the commons. His snicker, however, did the job of making her aware of his presence.

"I see you have won your precious chair, Granger. Pity, I'll have to clean it before I sit in it, wouldn't want mudblood juice to get on me." Malfoy said with a smirk.

"Why don't you just _not_ sit in the chair at all. That way you won't get any _mudblood juices_ on your pathetic pampered body, and I get a chair. We'll both win." snarled Hermione.

"Granger, please, don't think you can insult me, the fact that you just called yourself a mudblood only gives me satisfaction." said Malfoy, once again letting his signature grace his features.

Hermione cocked her eyebrow. Was he trying to get her to storm off again? She laughed inwardly realizing that his need for the chair was just as immature as hers. _Well he's not going to get it._ Hermione wouldn't give in to Malfoy on this one. If he wanted to read he'd just have to do it in his room. Yet, Malfoy surprised her by taking the second chair by the fire. It wasn't as comfortable or as near the fire, but he sat in it just the same. He opened his bag and retrieved his transfiguration book and started reading. In a few moments he had pulled out parchment and a quill and had started the essay McGonagall had assigned that morning. In silence they sat for fifteen excruciating minutes. Hermione's mind was going crazy.

_'What does he think he's playing at? He doesn't think his presence here will make me move, does he? Well if that's his plan it isn't going to work. I don't play games with silly ferrets. He doesn't bother me one second. In fact I bet me not moving is killing him. Yes that's it, he's trying to get to me, but instead _I'm _getting to _him_. Ha, brilliant Hermione, just continue to sit in this chair and read. I bet he's in physical pain to know his rudeness isn't getting to me. I'd love to know what he's thinking this second!'_

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Draco flipped lamely through the pages of his transfiguration book. He had nearly finished his essay, all being left for him to write was a conclusion. Sure, the essay wasn't due until that Thursday, but he really wanted to free up his work load as much as possible. Tomorrow night Blaise and he were to go out flying, and Draco knew he wouldn't be able to enjoy it with an essay looming over his head. Draco was the kind of person who had to do things right as he thought of them or they would bother him until he went crazy. He couldn't help it, but if he procrastinated just a tiny bit, he'd get a large pulling feeling in his chest that would tighten and tighten until he was gasping for breath. Needless to say, he was never behind on his school work.

Draco jotted down the last few sentences of his paper and put it down on the table in front of him. He needed to rest his eyes a second before he proofread the paper. He lifted his pale palms to his eyes and gave them a vigorous rub. Then eyes still closed he sank back into the chair and rested his head. Suddenly feeling uneasy, Draco quickly opened his eyes. Lo and behold, Granger was staring right at him.

"Granger, this ridiculous obsession you have with me has got to stop. You are actually starting to creep me out. Don't worry, it was never flattering." Draco said calmly. Granger was shocked out of her staring fit and cleared her throat and looked back down at her book.

"I'll have you know Malfoy, that you once again surprised me. I would have never thought a git like you did his own schoolwork." Granger retorted turning a page in her book. Malfoy merely smirked and picked up his essay and wand and began proof reading it for any errors.

"Why are you doing work anyway? It's the first day of classes, wouldn't you rather relax?" Granger obviously couldn't help but to ask.

"I have nothing planned for this evening, no one of substance to spend it with. Why not do it?" Draco answered. He was sensing the mudblood trying to strike up some small talk with him and he couldn't have that. Trading insults were fine, but actual conversation was not on his list, not in the least. Finishing his paper, Draco tucked it neatly in his school bag and stood. "Don't try to kill me in my sleep, mudblood." And with that he left for his room.

Draco wasn't afraid of Granger at all, nor did he suspect she would try to kill him, but when he went to leave he had a sudden impulse to say "goodnight", and needed to quickly change track. Draco would not dare let himself say something as nice as "goodnight" to a mudblood. The thought of it disgusted him and he had to cough to keep the vomit from entering his mouth. Reaching his room, he let out a sigh of relief. Appreciating the Slytherin colors that were draped and hung every which way in his room, he stripped to his boxers and climbed into his bed. But not before he pulled the biscuits out of the pockets of his robes and grabbed the book he had been reading that afternoon. Turning on his bedside lamp with his wand, Draco sat above the covers and enjoyed his night time snack.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Hermione sat in the chair stunned. Malfoy had stayed in the other chair for an hour and a half doing his essay. An hour and a half with her in the room, and he simply did his work as if she wasn't there. Not to mention how he relaxed as he took his break before proof reading his essay. Wasn't he bothered by her, didn't he want her to leave the room? Hermione was confused. She became even more confused with his parting words. He didn't actually think she'd stoop that low, or that she hated him that much, did he? Hermione's mind was going crazy.

Shaking her head to rid the thoughts, Hermione sat back into the warm chair and looked back into her book. She pulled out the biscuits from her pockets and had her snack. The book was picking up plot wise and it was the perfect distraction. She had just gotten to the part when the wizard was being asked to go on a dangerous mission to uncover secret scrolls bearing an ancient potion which would lead to encrypting the mysterious object from the cover.

Sighing, Hermione closed the book at a new chapter marking her progress with her favorite violet bookmark and went upstairs to her room. She needed sleep after a day like this one.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

It had finally come to the end of the week for the two heads. After that first day, the rest of the week seemed to pass with little speech between them, only a few insults here and there, but otherwise Draco avoided Hermione as much as possible and she did the same. The only real tiffs between them happened when it came to the bathroom in the morning and the chair in the evening. Hermione always took too long in the bathroom for Draco's taste, those mornings dragged on extra long if in fact the night before Draco managed to secure the chair before her.

The issue with the chair turned out to be quite a hilarious occurrence each day. While both knew how immature it was to fight over the chair, the equally stubborn heads refused to bend on possession of the chair. Each night the occupants flip flopped in who sat in it, which in turn would cause mini arguments until one would storm off. The most eventful night was Friday, when Hermione, thinking that Draco was still at dinner, sat in the chair only to find a very pissed off blonde in the chair.

"Oy, Granger! Get your arse off of me!"

"Sorry! I didn't see you!"

"Whatever, just get off of me already!"

"I can't… I-I'm stuck or something!"

"What do you mean?"

"My legs are twisted and I think your partially sitting on my skirt."

"How'd that happen?"

"I don't know!"

"You know everything!"

"No I don't. Now just shift some and I won't topple out of the chair!"

"No way, Granger, if I move you'll be full on my lap!"

"Listen, Malfoy, if I fall out, you're going to see a lot more than I'd prefer. So suck it up and just move a bit!"

"No!"

"Malfoy!"

"Just get off of me, mudblood!"

"Ahhh!"

Draco had pushed Hermione off of him, causing her to topple onto the floor. Her skirt, which was still pinned under his thigh, had ripped and now hung abandoned by its owner from the side of the chair. Hermione was on the floor on all fours facing away from Draco, the blush making its way to her exposed thighs. Draco himself was blushing, not being able to stop looking at her.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

_'Oh, Merlin! Stop l__ooking at her!' _Draco thought. Though he tried to turn his head away, he couldn't help tracing up her creamy thighs and up to the plump flesh exposed under Granger's panty line. Then without being able to stop himself, his eyes traveled up higher to her knickers. _'What the hell is she doing wearing such indecent undergarments?' _ Granger's bottom was clad in red and gold lace bordered silk knickers. To make matters worse across the back read "Lioness" and the band tapered into string.

Suddenly the desire to pounce almost overwhelmed Draco. He stood with such speed he nearly fell over and fell on top of Granger. However, always composed he bent down and picked up her skirt and threw it to her. He had to get out of the commons, the heat was going to kill him, and he could feel his pants begin to tighten. Stepping over Granger's body which was almost as red as her uncouth knickers, Draco left for his room without a sound.

Once finally in the sanctity of his room, Draco let out a low sigh, leaned against the door and ran his hands through his blond hair. He couldn't get the thought of her creamy smooth thighs or he plump upturned bottom out of his mind. As his thoughts turned to the sexy knickers she had donned he felt little Draco jump for joy in his pants.

"Stop it, she's a mudblood!" Draco reprimanded the poor blind thing, which only grew in excitement. Sensing something horrible could happen, Draco went for his trunk and rooted around in it contents before he found what he was looking for. His stash of naughty pictures he took of all the pureblood witches he slept with should do the job of removing Granger's arse from his mind.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Hermione had to take big heaving breaths to compose herself, but still burst into silent tears as soon as Malfoy walked out the room. Not only because of her embarrassment, but because of the heat that had risen in her under his gaze. She had no idea why she didn't immediately cover herself up, but she was glad Malfoy left without saying anything to her. If he had, she probably would have burst into tears sooner.

She got up and wrapped she skirt around her waist and repaired it with her wand. With all the dignity she could muster at this point, she wiped the tears from her eyes and marched to Malfoy's room. He had pushed her, embarrassed her, and she was not about to let him get away with it. She straightened her posture, pulled her hair up into high pony tail, then, when in front of Malfoy's room, she banged on the door. There was a lot of noise behind the door, and after a few seconds, Malfoy's smirk greeted Hermione's angry face.

"Yes Granger?"

"You owe me an apology, Malfoy." Hermione tried to keep calm, but his stupid smirk was making her fist twitch.

"I think you owe me an apology, you're the one who flashed me."

"Malfoy, you pushed me!"

"Only because you sat on me, it was never my intention to have you on my lap, so I got rid of you."

"Apologize to me right now, Malfoy!" Hermione yelled; she couldn't take the smirk another second.

"No." Malfoy said with such calmness and finality it drove Hermione over the edge. She cocked her fist back and threw it into his jaw. As he stumbled back, Hermione turned on heel having gotten what she wanted in the shock in his eyes and walked away. She didn't bother to storm or stomp, she took her time and walked away slow and proud. Picking up her books from the commons, Hermione smiled and made her way to her room.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Malfoy stood in the middle of his floor, floored. He couldn't believe that she got him again. Thank Merlin no one was around this time, just he and Granger, and he doubted she'd tell anyone. If she did, she would have to tell them why she punched him, which would be more embarrassing for her than him. Malfoy rubbed his jaw, it was tender, _'Perfect, I'll have a bruise. Well at least it's the weekend.'_, no one had to know because he didn't have to leave the dorm if he didn't want to. But then again, did he want to cooped up with a pissed off mudblood all weekend?


	2. Morning workouts

Sorry for the delay folks, I've been a busy lady!! Here you go! There will be more soon!

* * *

Hermione woke up early on Saturday, she felt great having punched Malfoy the night before, but she was definitely tensed up from the week of hostile tension. She knew Malfoy wouldn't dare face her so soon after she had hit him, smiling she got out her yoga mat from her trunk and changed into her short yoga pants and tank top and headed for the commons. Like she thought, the commons was empty; either because it was too early for the ferret to get up on a Saturday or because he had ducked out to avoid her. She moved the chairs and table with her wand and spread her yoga mat out on the floor. She sat cross legged and began to breath, instantly going into a state of relaxation.

After a few moments of deep breathing, Hermione felt peaceful and her muscles began to relax. She sat so deep in meditation that the brush against her shoulder startled her in to a heart thumping awakening. Looking up, Hermione thought at first she was being attacked by a bat. But after the catching of her breath and her heart beat returning to normal, she realized it was Draco in a large billowing black robe. Behind him he was levitating a wooden figure that had target marks on various places.

"Malfoy? Why are you up so early?" Hermione said still taken aback.

"I'm trying to do my Saturday morning exercises; however, you are rudely in my way." Malfoy smirked.

"I was here first. Don't think you can bully me into moving, not unless you want a repeat of last night." Hermione smirked this time as she watched Malfoy slightly turn pale at her words. She looked closer and saw a nice brown mark marring his pale jaw. Malfoy turned from her defeated and Hermione closed her eyes to breathe once more smiling to herself.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Draco hadn't expected to run into Granger at this hour in the morning. He thought he was the only one who got up this early in the morning. Well he needn't dote on her, especially when she's was so smug with herself at the moment. Turning, Draco decided to just start his exercises in front of Granger on the other side of the commons. He positioned his wooden dummy on the opposite wall of him and undid his robe and let it fall to the floor.

"I think I'll start with a few disarming spells to get warmed up." he said to himself, ignoring the suspicious sniff from Granger's direction. Draco took a nimble fighting stance and aimed the spell, "_Expelliramus_!" successfully hitting the target in the dummy's hand. Smiling to himself, Draco stole a glance at Granger hoping to see that he'd wiped the smirk off of her face. What he had not hoped for was for Granger having her full chest upturned to him, and her delicious arse pressed together behind her. Her cleavage was exposed in that flimsy tank top she wore and her creamy neck seemed to go on forever until it reached her upturned chin and ending with her rosy slightly open full lips.

Draco immediately snapped his head back to his dummy, firing off a few more disarming spells. _'What the bloody hell is that mudblood doing?' _Draco began to feel the heat rise upon his bare chest. Shaking his head vigorously, he tried to put attention back on his exercises, as he took his fighting stance again he ignored the slight moan that emitted from Granger.

"Stunning should warm us up as well." He said to himself. Draco fired off a few carefully aimed stunning spells hitting the targets on the stomach, the heart, and face. Not being able to resist, Draco stole another glance at Granger. _'What in Merlin's name is that?' _Draco thought as Granger fluidly changed her previous position to one with her feet on the ground and her bottom in the air, her hands extended in front of her. Once again Draco quickly returned his attention to his dummy, flushed and overheated, and fired off a few more stunning spells. Another relaxed moan came from Granger and Draco was fed up. He reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out an extra wand, muttering a spell over it before he placed it in the dummy's lifeless hand. Upon contact, the dummy instantly sprang to life and took a fighting stance bowing to Draco.

As he walked back to his position, Draco caught sight of Granger bringing one of her legs in front of her, sliding into a split. She took in a sharp breath as her center touched the carpeted floor, and Draco felt the inside of his stomach drop. He needed to get his mind off of the stupid mudblood's flexibility.

"Alright nonverbal, no holding back, and everything you got." Draco spoke to the dummy, which nodded its acceptance. Taking one last look at Granger in her loathsome sexy split, Draco muttered, "enough of the warm up."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Hermione looked up from her position on the floor. She had just changed into her straddled split but she couldn't ignore the whooshing of air blowing in front of her anymore. She instantly felt her mouth water at the sight before her…

Malfoy and his exposed torso was nothing more than a blur of white and flashing lights from his wand. His dummy facing from the opposite direction was firing and deflecting spells with lighting speed. If the dummy sent a hex at Malfoy he'd either deflect it or nimbly jump out of the way. Malfoy sent jinxes and hexes in the dummy's directions sometimes connecting and hitting a target making the dummy emit a loud whistle. Hermione couldn't catch what the spells Malfoy was casting and it took her a few seconds to realize he was casting nonverbal spells.

Heat suddenly rushed through Hermione's body, causing her to blush a deep scarlet. The sheer power and concentration Malfoy seemed to posses made her shiver. As he twisted and turned, he appeared to be hovering three inches off the floor, Malfoy was twirling in the air. Hermione watched as Malfoy had captured the dummy in what seemed like an extremely powerful spell. The dummy was enclosed in a large silver orb that imposed sparks of gray onto the dummy. Malfoy's face was stuck in concentration, as his muscular wand arm stretched into the air holding such strong tension. He had stopped moving and stood feet apart, his torso facing Hermione, his pectorals, abdominals, and hip bones exposed creating a delicious scene as some sweat from his brow made its way down the maze of chiseled flesh.

Hermione had involuntarily licked her lips as she watched and felt the power of the spell make the dummy glow bright yellow. Looking back at Malfoy, she felt her stomach flip as he brandished his wand arm and the dummy exploded, showering the room with wooden chips. Hermione closed her eyes the dust and coughed as it engulfed her lungs. Once it finally settled, she opened her eyes and saw Malfoy smirking at her.

"Impressed, Granger?"

"No but I am covered in dust, thanks to a blonde git." Hermione bit back.

"Sure?" Malfoy smirked at her, and Hermione found it hard to resist.

"I'm not impressed so much as I am intrigued." She said slowly, forcing herself to no look at him on his glistening muscles.

"Intrigued? Go on, but first wouldn't you like to put yourself in a more comfortable position?" Malfoy asked striding toward her. Hermione looked at her dust covered body and realized she was still in her straddle. Instead of getting up, however, she rolled her hips forward and put her belly and elbows on the floor in front of her, propping her chin in her hands. (A/N dancers will know this position well, but for those who don't do yoga or dance… don't worry it is possible) She felt instant glee when she saw Malfoy wince at the sight of her new position.

"I'm quite comfortable as I am, thanks. Well yes, intrigued Malfoy. That was an interesting work out."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Draco couldn't seem to find his tongue, perhaps Granger had jinxed it off. Yes that was it, he was in no way wanting to pounce on her and rip that thin tank top off and see how else the mudblood could stretch herself. Seeing the smirk on her face brought Draco instantly back to the present, and he relaxed, he'd have the last laugh.

"Interesting? How so?"

"Well I mean, I don't see how you worked out, all you did was flail yourself about." she said calm and cool. "Trust me, my friend is Harry Potter, it takes a lot more to impress me."

Draco was ready for her, he knew she would bluff…_"This is going to be fun!"_

"Oh so you've seen the Lethalia spell before?" Draco asked almost conversationally. Just as he expected, Granger's smirk faltered and a questioning look came across her eyes.

"That was the last spell you did?"

"Indeed it was."

"Actually no I haven't seen it before. It looked—"

"Powerful?" Draco smirked

"No, I was going to say like obnoxiously dark magic." Granger had said this with no hint of snide remark or smirk in her tone or on her face. Draco was a bit taken aback. Of course it was dark magic, did she expect him to be playing around with kiddy defenses. "And it just makes me wonder where you learned something like that, or gained the power to control such a spell." Granger finished

"Granger, I'll have you know that I am a very capable wizard." Draco sneered, "And as you may think that you are the only one who reads and studies, I am an astute researcher as well. I don't need a teacher." She wasn't going to make him into some piddling fool who needs to lick the Dark Lords shoes.

"Fancy having power for yourself, Malfoy? Going to call yourself Lord Ferret?" Granger laughed. This isn't how Draco thought this conversation would go, this is why he avoided small talk with her. Draco had no desire to be as evil as that deformed snake his family cherished, but he wanted something to protect himself and to do that he needed something just as evil.

"Fine, Granger, would you like to know where I was inspired to learn the Lethalia spell?"

"I think that I have a pretty good id—"

"Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore? No that is a lie; he'd never show a student something like that."

"Well he showed me it, and many others, I've had private lessons with him since fifth year."

"You're a liar."

"Suit yourself, Granger. I didn't buy my way into Head Boy."

"I refuse to believe you."

"Because you're stupid and a mudblood, mudblood's tend to miss the simplest things." Draco smirked picking up his robe and flicking his wand to clean the dusty room. "I'm going to get a shower now, don't worry you'll have proof: you'll hear the water, and hopefully you'll pick on the fact that my body will be clean and clothes will be different. You should clean up too, you look filthier than usual."

Smiling at his comeback, Draco left the commons. With one last look at Granger, he laughed at her stubborn red face.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Hermione was flabbergasted. First she's stunned by Malfoy's great power and skill during his exercises and then she finds out that he has private lessons with Dumbledore, just like Harry. Only Harry had only started his lessons this year, his first one was tonight. She had been planning on staying the night with Ginny so she could hear about it. But Malfoy had been having private lessons since fifth year! The very thought of him being so trust worthy and promising that he would receive private lessons made her head ache. What was making her head ache the most was the confliction of feelings she now felt.

The only crush she ever had was Ron, and that was not at all a very sane decision. Hermione chalked it up to being the best friends of Harry Potter that made them have a special connection. But it never went anywhere due to Ron's immaturity and short temper. However, this, this thing with Malfoy was completely crazy and confusing. Hermione knew she couldn't stand him, but since Monday she just wanted to know what it would be like to be with him. When she was with Victor… it was more like a friendship… with benefits, it wasn't a crush at all. He was attracted to her, and therefore she just went along with it, got some pleasure out of it sure, but it wasn't something she wanted to last. Yet, this thing with Malfoy, after seeing what he did this morning, she knew she'd like nothing better than to just sit at his feet and lap up everything he said. Not to mention she wondered what those muscles would feel like on her body. But it couldn't be!

_"Snap out of this Hermione! This is not possible. Stop these stupid thoughts this instant! Draco Malfoy is the worst scum on this earth and you loathe him just as much as he loathes you! You can't have a crush on him__ it is simply impossible!"_

"Oh, Merlin, I need a library…" said Hermione as she got up and went up to her room. She was sure that after she got all of her bath things together that Malfoy would be done with his shower and out of the baths. Once she got to the bathroom she didn't hear anything from the inside so she walked in. Immediately she dropped everything she was carrying and gasped.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!!!!"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Draco needed peace, he was so hot inside and was suffering from some serious conflict of emotions now. He couldn't get the image of Granger in those teasing positions out of his mind. Nor could he fathom why he had told her of his private lessons with Dumbledore, the only other person who knew was Blaise. The only thing that made thing that made sense was that he wanted to impress the mudblood… _No that is not possible!_

"Or is it?" Draco said aloud to himself. He flicked his wand, putting a silencing charm on the bathroom. What he needed was peace and quiet, and especially privacy for this moment.

Draco started the water and let it flood out of the spout until it was hot enough and he dropped his pants and boxers and stepped into the shower. His muscles relaxed as the hot water ran through his hair and down his back. Draco couldn't help but imagine that the water droplets were Granger's tiny hands exploring his abs and running over his body driving him wild. Then he thought about her inexplicably sexy panties, Draco wondered about what kind she had on today.

Draco was getting lost in fantasy, he knew it once Granger appeared in his shampoo bubble doing a sexy little dance. She had on lacy knickers and a frilly top, Gryffindor red. "_What was she doing now? She'__s not in a split is she?__ Oh no she is!__"_

Just as Draco stopped resisting temptation and put his hand on his hardened manhood, the door opened, revealing a shocked looking Granger gawking at him from the door.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!' Draco yelled, not removing his hand from his member, he wanted to finish, he'd yell at the mudblood later. After returning to his ministrations for a few seconds, Draco realized that Granger hadn't left the bathroom yet. She was just standing there with all her bath stuff in her arms just staring at him. The blush creeping up her creamy skin showed her obvious longing, and Draco felt himself harden in his hands.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Hermione clutched her toiletries as if they were the only things keeping her grounded. She didn't know why she couldn't tear hear eyes ways from his naked body. Perhaps the hot steaming water her hands were full she couldn't stop herself. She—

She fainted. _"Great." _thought Draco, this definitely didn't look good at all. He stepped out of the shower and covered himself with his towel. He soon realized it did nothing but tent as he still nursed a large erection. Merlin, what was he to do, he couldn't very well leave Granger on the floor… Could he?

Knowing he'd regret this display of weakness, he picked Granger up and carried her to her room. As he lay her on the bed Draco noticed the alarm clock on the nightstand. _"11 am, great it isn't even lunch yet and my day is turning out like this. That's it, no more of her, I'll invite Blaise up and we'll stay in my room all day. No we won't he'll probably have ten shag appointments__. Maybe that's what I need, __a good__ shag!"_Thought Draco, he had so much stress and tension and he needed relief. He'd simply owl up one of his regulars and shag her senseless, and then he could go on with his weekend. In fact why not just make it a shag fest and sex up as many girls as he could, it wasn't like he planned leaving the dorm, not with that obnoxious bruise Granger had given him. _"Granger…._

_"Of course she'll never go for that. If I so much as brought one girl up to their dorm she'd have me in front of Dumbledore so fast I'd probably still be hard__… Merlin! What the hell am I supposed to do?"_

Granger's soft moan caught Draco's attention back down to her relaxed body on the bed.

_"Perhaps…."_

* * *

_Thank you to all those who reviewed and added this as a favorite! You guys are great!!! Hope you enjoyed! I'll post a thank you list in the next chapter... Speaking of which, before I can go on, I need two things named:_

_The adventure novel Draco and Hermione are reading, which will come up again_

_and_

_Draco's panty dropping scent!_

_Give me some ideas please._


	3. St Mungos worthy

you all are lucky for my crazy insomnia... have fun reading

* * *

Hermione's head was pounding; she felt dizzy and couldn't remember where she was. She dared not open her eyes as she was unsure of where she was… or what was happening. She tried to feel out her surroundings. Comfort surrounded her, so Hermione let her hands wander a bit under her, and she realized that she was on a bed… hopefully her own. The one thing that made Hermione doubt whether she was in her own room was that incredibly taunting, delicious, mouth watering, sexual scent she knew belonged to only one person. Not being able to help herself, Hermione took a great big breath and let out, perhaps a bit too enthusiastically, a low moan. Suddenly she was aware of something by her as it had flinched.

_"Ah… I've got company, let's have some fun!"_

Knowing who exactly was standing over her, Hermione shifted, still feigning sleep, and lifted one arm over her head so her midriff would be exposed. She had to catch herself from laughing at the pitiful whimper that came from her side. Dare she go anymore extreme? Why not? Very slowly Hermione snaked the arm still on the bed and at her side to her inner thigh. Then even slower than before Hermione moved it along the curves of her body, being sure to go in between her upturned breasts and along her neck, so it joined her other arm. At the sound of the low groan, Hermione stopped her façade and let out a loud laugh. Eyes still closed, Hermione taunted:

"Don't get off on mudbloods, huh?"

"Stuff it Granger." spat an obviously pissed Slytherin.

"Why? Wouldn't you rather stuff me?" laughed Hermione

"Don't talk like that, mudblood." venom in his every word.

"Why? What would you rather come out of my mouth… or go inside?" smirked Hermione enjoying her jokes.

"Shut your filthy little mouth, Granger I'm warning you." said Malfoy's voice, almost terrifyingly quiet. However, Hermione was enjoying herself too much to heed his warning.

"Oh, are you going to punish me, Malfoy? Are you going to inflict something fierce on my poor little body?"

"Fuck you."

"Please do." smirked Hermione, any moment he'd storm away angered at her and her nerve to speak to him in such indecency.

"If you wish." He spoke in an almost inaudible whisper.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Draco was going to make her pay. Granger had no idea how she was affecting him. Every word that came from her mouth was driving him crazy and he'd make her pay. He'd actually have to touch her.

Granger had immediately opened her eyes at his words and instant fear seemed to engulf her body. Smirking, Draco lowered himself so that his face was so uncomfortably close to her he felt the vomit creep up his throat. Merlin, if she weren't a mudblood he'd have taken her already, but good breeding prevented him from giving in… entirely.

"Malfoy, even you can take a joke…" Granger whispered trying to push herself further into the bed and away from him. He smirked and leaned lower.

"Malfoy, enough already…" Granger tried to whisper again. Draco felt the shiver run over her body as she found that they were so close her lips gently touched his when she spoke. If possible, Draco got even more close to Granger, never breaking eye contact. He was delighted to see the surprise in her eyes when his hand slid across her belly and slipped under her tank top. Draco had a hard time himself masking his emotions as her creamy skin felt so soft and goose pimpled under his touch. He could feel the heat emanating off of her and it traveled from her and into his hand.

Suddenly a drop of water fell on the bridge of Granger's nose, and Draco realized that he was still sopping wet with just a loose towel around his waist. He also became aware of the throbbing erection he still had… _"Control yourself, Draco… you aren't through yet."_

With as much control as he could Draco leant closer to Granger's ear, making contact with it with his lips and whispered. "How uncouth I am. Forgive me, mudblood, I don't seem to be dressed properly to ravish you. Would you mind removing my barrier?"

"Got to hell, ferret." She spat gaining the ability to speak now that Draco's mouth wasn't over hers.

"Oh, I will. And I'm taking you with me… you want me don't you?" He whispered

"Get away from me, you pompous jerk."

"You want me don't you?" Draco repeated.

"Fuck off."

"Why won't you just answer the question?"

"I have, now please, I'm tired of playing this game."

"Game? What game Granger?"

"Malfoy, my patience is weighing thin…"

"As is mine, tell me you want me and I'll give you whatever you want." said Draco with a brief flick with his tongue on her earlobe. The moan of ecstasy that Granger emitted was enough to send Draco over the edge. He flexed his fist forgetting that it was currently hovering under Granger's left breast and unintentionally squeezed the firm supple flesh.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Both jumped apart, it had gone too far. Draco and Hermione both had the same thoughts running through their minds, and if they didn't stop now they'd have done something… well let's just say the heat was too much to continue either façade.

"Leave." spoke Hermione. This was not needed as Draco was on his way out of the door already.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Hermione needed air. Badly, she had wanted that stupid sexy ferret so badly that she almost grabbed him when he licked her. His body was perfect, his touch was perfect and his scent was absolutely perfect. Why he drove her body so crazy with lust she didn't know, all she knew was that whatever this was would ultimately be her ruin if she didn't get out of there soon.

_"Screw showering here, I'll go to the prefects baths and then to lunch. I've got to find Ginny she'll know what to do."_

As quietly as possible, Hermione got up from her bed. Thank Merlin he had taken her to her room; now she can just get her bath things—

"Shit!" Hermione swore realizing she must have dropped everything in the bathroom when she fainted. Instantly a blush crept up her neck as she remembered the delicious scene she had walked in on. _"Merlin, Hermione stop these thoughts, just get your stuff and get out of here.__" _With that thought Hermione quickly and quietly crept into the commons, once assured the coast was clear, she hurried to the baths. All of her things, including her wand, were on the floor in the doorway. Picking them up she once again checked to make sure she wouldn't have a run in with a certain sex god, and ran out of the portrait. However, once on the other side she ran into a tall figure and fell to the floor.

"Granger, you should really slow down." laughed Blaise

"Sorry, Zabini. A little help?" spoke a breathless Hermione, seeing that once again her things were on the floor.

"No, problem… Nice knickers." said Blaise holding up Hermione's favorite pair of lilac cotton panties. Across the back read "Bookworm". Thoroughly embarrassed, Hermione muttered a quick thanks before taking them and running off to the baths, no wanting her red face to be seen. If another ludicrous thing happened to her today she might just have to be submitted to St. Mungos.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Draco laughed at Blaise while he told him about the flustered mudblood and once again cute knickers. Of course she would go somewhere else to shower; he doubted the mudblood would want her naked back turned on him for that long.

"So what happened this morning? Your owl said that it was urgent." Blaise asked settling onto the bed.

"That damn girl was tempting me…"

Blaise left out a laugh and smirked. "How so? Go into detail."

"Well it started last night… she sat on me while I was in the chair—"

"The one you fight over?"

"Yes, don't interrupt me—and well I pushed her off, but her cheap skirt ripped off and I saw her knickers… red and gold with lioness written across the bottom." Draco gulped trying to pushing the memory out of his mind. "Well she got pissed and punched me…" Draco then indicated to his bruised jaw.

"Merlin, she got you good mate." smirked Blaise.

"Hence me still in the dorm. Anyway this morning she was in the commons when I came out to do my work out. I didn't expect to see her let alone see what she was doing."

"What?"

"She's more flexible than an extendable ear…"

Both young men sat and just drooled for a bit at the mention of flexibility. Draco was the first to snap out of his trans and continued to tell Blaise the story. Soon they were laughing and eating, as Draco had had an elf bring them lunch.

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Blaise, finishing his pumpkin juice.

"I don't know; I don't know if I can share a bathroom with that girl… she's just too…sexy."

"What do you mean? I can clearly see the solution here."

"Which is?"

"Shag her senseless!" laughed Blaise.

"I can't do that!" yelled Draco.

"You _can't?_ You sure you haven't taken a potion that makes your galleons shrink?" laughed Blaise

"It's not that it's just… ugh you wouldn't understand." said Draco trying to hide the shame in his voice. Nothing more would make him happier than to do what he wanted to the sexy filth down the hall. But she wouldn't let him, and he didn't know if he could physically do it. Just touching her made him want to burst; how could he sustain long enough for her to get pleasure as well. Not like he cared that she liked it, but he couldn't have some Gryffindor slandering his excellent bed reputation.

"Mate, if the witch is a hot as you say she is, with a filthy mouth to boot—"

"No, she would never talk like that to me normally; she just wanted to unnerve me."

"Well anyway, I still can't see why you can't just bed her. You've seduced every girl you ever wanted."

"Yes true. But I don't just want her… I think I might need her."

"That badly?" Blaise asked knowingly.

"I told her about my lessons."

"Fuck…"

"I know."

The two wizards sat in silence for a while, both in deep thought. Perhaps Draco was a bit more pensive than Blaise, but he surely didn't mind his best friend trying to help him, he needed all the help he could get. He didn't understand why Granger had that effect on him, didn't understand his intense need to impress her. He didn't understand why he felt urges to talk to her, pick her brain, and shag her all at the same time. The only thing Draco understood was that if something wasn't done about the situation St. Mungo's would have its first ever Malfoy admitted to its psyche ward.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"I can't believe you did that!" giggled the red head.

"Ginny please… no teasing."

"Okay. okay… but you said his "scent was orgasmic". Come on that's hilarious"

"Gin, please what am I going to do? That stupid ferret is starting to get to me! What if the next time I see him I jump him?! I just can't control myself any longer. You weren't there Gin, when he touched me I shivered all over. He's too damn sexy, and damn it to hell so is that fucking fantastic _scent!_" Hermione yelled in frustration. Looking at Ginny she wanted to scream at the amused look on her face. "You aren't even listening to me are you?"

"I'm listening, I am, gosh for as intelligent as you are, Mi, you're so clueless right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Shag him, girl!"

"I can't do that!"

"Ummm…. Why not?"

"Ginerva Weasley!"

"What? You aren't a virgin either."

"This is different. Would you shag the enemy?"

"If he was as hot as Malfoy I would!"

"Ginny! You hate Malfoy!"

"Yes, because of his pompous gitlike behavior and family morals. Not because of his delicious muscles and sinful good looks."

"You can't be serious!"

"Why can't she be serious?"

Both girls had jumped at the new addition to their company. After her shower, Hermione had found Ginny in the common room in Gryffindor tower. They then went down to the Great Hall and grabbed some sandwiches in which they ate on the grounds as Hermione told Ginny the sordid details of what had happened in the morning. So they were sitting under their favorite tree when the unexpected voice startled them.

"Harry! How are you?" Hermione all but yelled in her startled state.

"Good, glad I found you two. What's up? What are you two talking about?" Harry asked taking a seat next to Ginny on the grass.

Both girls stammered and racked their brains in search of a good story to tell him. When both looked at each other in realization that both had drawn a blank, Hermione and Ginny simply stuck to resolute silence. "Well fine, didn't mean to interrupt your girl talk." laughed Harry getting up. "Hermione, are you still staying in Gryffindor tonight, my first lesson with Dumbledore is this evening?"

"Ye—"

"No Harry she can't make it." answered Ginny much to Hermione's surprise.

"Why what are you doing?"

"She's busy, swamped with homework." replied Ginny again.

"But it's only first week. Why can't you do it this afternoon?"

"You know Hermione, she's working on a project. She'll just talk to you tomorrow, right Hermione?" replied once again the red head instead of the brunette.

"Have you become Hermione's mouth, Ginny?" spoke an irritated Harry.

"What did you say to me?" fired Ginny, the challenge in her voice made him shrink a bit as he turned a bit hurt back to Hermione.

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow."

They watched him sulk all the way back to the castle before Hermione turned and rounded on Ginny. "What did you tell him that for?"

"You will be busy tonight." aided a smiling Ginny.

"With what?"

"Bedding the ferret."

"What?!!"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Just as Draco had suspected, Blaise left at around two to go to one of his shag appointments. Extremely frustrated with himself, Draco went to the commons with his book; he needed some time away from his thoughts. He checked around, Granger hadn't came back from wherever the hell she was, which was good as Draco didn't feel like facing her just yet. Taking a seat in the ever coveted chair, Draco opened up the book to where he had left off. The wizard was had just killed a dragon and was taking some of its hide in order to save a young woman in the village he had traveled to. Draco had loved reading the fight scene before Granger had interrupted him, but now all of this "saving damsels in distress" was wearing his patience with the whole mudblood situation.

Draco didn't know who he was disgusted with more: Himself, Blaise, or Granger. Granger was a mudblood, and she had no business being sexy. Blaise was a git for suggesting Draco touch her, let alone bed her. And Draco was the most foul of the three. He dared to have such feelings for the mudblood, he dared be attracted to her, he dared put aside all of his life's teachings to actually desire her.

Draco's temple began to throb and he put the book down to massage them, he couldn't remember the last time his head hurt this badly, perhaps it was when he had started occulmency with Severus… Draco looked at his watch, _"Two thirty… great what am I to do all day? School work I guess… Damn that Granger…"_ Draco went to his room to retrieve his school bag, he did have two essays and a bunch of questions to answer for Severus, and McGonagall had assigned twelve inches of parchment on human transfiguration; he had begun to feel the slight pull in his chest again. Had he not been distracted by Granger earlier he would have probably started after his shower. _"Well this lot ought to keep me busy through dinner, but what I'll do tonight I've got no clue."_

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Ginny this is all wrong. I'm not wearing this t shirt!" yelled Hermione in Ginny's dorm, it was just after dinner and Ginny had taken her up to Gryffindor tower to get her ready for her night.

"Hermione! It's just so absolutely cute and your chest looks amazing in it."

"That's because this writing is straight across my breasts, look you can barely see the "d" or the "e"."

"Well duh!"

"So how can he read "Do me please" if he can't see the letters?"

"Hermione you're being a git, now get over here and try on this skirt. Your legs are gonna look fantastic!"

"No this is enough; I'm not going through with this. This is ludicrous!"

"Get over it. You will do this and you will wear what I tell you to wear. Merlin, must we go through this every time you bed a wizard?" Ginny said more of a statement as she turned to rifle through her sock drawer.

"You make it sound as if this is the same type of situation, and may I also remind you that I've only bedded a wizard twice!" Hermione fumed.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure… OOO put on these thigh highs, the pattern matches the color of the top."

"Ginny, please!"

"Hermione, please!"

"I don't see why you are making me do this."

"I'm doing it because you need to. I can see all the tension you have in your rigid stance; face it honey you need to be shagged."

"But why him?"

"He's your object of desire at the moment and you won't be satisfied until you've had him. Now about your hair…" Ginny finished with a finality that even Hermione wouldn't challenge.

"Fine… have at me." said a defeated brunette.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Ow, ow, ow… cramp." Draco looked at his watch, it was nearly eight 'o' clock. He had done all of his schoolwork, he was just proofreading his essay for McGonagall. Massaging his hand, Draco felt his stomach rumble with hunger. He hadn't taken a break since he started and had missed dinner. He wasn't troubled, he'd just send for an elf to bring him dinner. Stowing his things neatly away in his bag he went to his room. Snapping his fingers, a small elf appeared in front of him, and Draco placed his order without looking at him or her, their voices were all just so high. "A turkey leg with vegetable soup, roast beef in gravy, mashed potatoes, corn, and four dinner rolls. Chocolate mousse cheesecake, green jelly beans, not boogey flavored please, vanilla soft cream icecream with chocolate syrup, hot and separate please. And better add anymore sweets you've got down there…and four butterbeers." _"Well if I'm going to be in this evening, __might as well eat__ my boredom away."_Thought Draco. With a small pop the elf was gone, Draco knew the elf would be back in a half hour, so he went back to commons, hopefully to read some more of his book.

Sitting once again in the chair, Draco picked up his book. Only this time he was instantly reminded of Granger… he didn't know why, he hadn't read a word yet… but he felt so much like her at the moment. She probably read all the time, just like he did, but he did other things… when he didn't have schoolwork or extra lessons, and he wasn't working on any of his special projects… "_Merlin, are we that much alike? No, we can't be… besides I have a very healthy sex life. That's one thing she doesn't have. I bet she's never been shagged… although her knickers would seem to say otherwise. I guess no virgin witch would wear such undergarments for only her eyes to see. Wonder who she's been with then. Probably just Krum, but if so how many times? Weasley most like too, bet he was horrible… Why the hell am I thinking of this shit! Snap out of this Draco! You're acting as if she's some girl you'll be shagging in the near future. Like hell she is! No matter how badly you may want it, she won't give in, won't come in wearing some delicious outfit to seduce me." _Draco laughed at his unfortunate train of thoughts… he was acting so pratlike. Well of course he thought he was until he heard her voice behind him…

"Malfoy, please read my shirt."

Shocked, Draco turned around in the chair and felt his mouth hit the floor.

* * *

Hope you all liked that... sorry about the cliffy...

Still I'need Draco's scent and the book named... come now be creative people!! lol

Thank you to those who made me a favorite author!!...Writer of Mysteries, i'm-bore-of-being-adored121, and redbloodgoddess!!!

Thank you to those who made this story a favorite!!...Mystery Star, Writer of Mysteries, i'm-bored-of-being-adored121, SilverSerpent, star.toxic.waste, Haddaleyferret, kelmo (love that name btw), snapefan2007, and Abner!!

And thanks to all the reviewers! thanks for the nice words!!

till next time!


	4. Speechless hunger

Hermione fidgeted for a moment where she stood. He had been staring at her silently for almost a minute now, and she was nervous as hell. What would he do? Is the outfit too much? What if she read him wrong and he didn't want this? _"Oh Merlin, that's it… I'm completely repulsing him. Great! Hermione, how are you going to get yourself out of this one?" _Hermione took in a breath to relax herself, only to hear a low groan from Malfoy, looking in his direction she saw his face focused on her bosom that had just swelled. _"Oh, so he does want this?" _With newly found courage, Hermione started to take a slow sensual hip swaying walk toward him.

"What's the matter, ferret? Cat got your tongue?"

"… ….. ……"

"Oh I see. You want me to help you find it, don't you?"

" (gulp)"

"All you have to do is acquiesce… I'd gladly help you."

" (clears throat)"

"So? Will you follow my shirts directions? As you can see I've worn the least amount of clothing as possible, most trouble you'd have is with the socks… I didn't bother wearing a bra…"

" (growl)"

" I remembered how much you enjoyed my knickers; however, so I thought I'd wear a special pair. Wouldn't you like to see them?"

"(heavy breathing)"

"Of course you would." whispered Hermione in the lowest and most sultry voice she could manage. She was directly in front of the chair and Draco; she only stood a few feet away. She did as Ginny told her; she had to let Malfoy come to her now. The only thing she could do was to stand and look as sexy as possible, which was turning out to be difficult as Malfoy continued to rape her with his eyes. Hermione couldn't remember the last time she blushed so much, nor had this much trouble trying to not bite her lip.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Draco sat stunned. Was she really wearing a t-shirt that read "Do me, please."? More importantly, why had she bothered to wear the black skirt… it didn't cover much. Possibly the thing that drove him the craziest were her delicious legs. Covered up to her creamy thighs, they were clad in silver and green school socks… He didn't know they were sold like that. On her feet: closed round toed stilettos, black and silver. The sway of her hips, the length of her legs, the vast mountain of breast all set before him in a sexily wrapped package. _"What was that she said about underwear?"_

Finding his voice, Draco put on the calmest façade he could… He after all only wore a pair of slacks… shirts are useless when he stayed in.

"Granger?"

"Yes?"

"Simply checking to make sure that was you."

"(soft nervous giggle)"

"So… your shirt is rather polite in its demands."

"(soft nervous giggle)"

"However, I'd rather it read this…" Draco flicked his wand.

"Oh" said the little shocked voice.

"Yes, that's better, bit more specific I think. Not to mention its more demanding." smirked Draco

He watched as Granger looked down at her shirt, and smirked when she looked up with a similar smirk of her own. He had changed the words on the shirt to read "Fuck me, Draco."

"I mean you wanted that this morning."

"Indeed…"

"Is that what you would like this evening?"

"It would appear."

"It would…" Draco replied getting to his feet, slowly closing the distance between the two. He could feel the heat emanating off of Granger, no doubt she could feel his. 

"Where shall we start?"

"Uh…(gulp)"

"I'd like to taste you… I'm so extremely hungry. What was it you mentioned about knickers?" Draco whispered as he stood right in front of her, feeling her heaving breasts on his chest.

"Wore a special pair, ha ha."

"How do they feel?"

"Why don't you—(sharp intake of air)"

Draco hadn't waited for her answer and rather roughly slipped his hands under her skirt and squeezed her bottom. As he did so he pulled her hips against his so that she could feel the effect she was having on him.

"Mmmm, silky and lacy, nice. Any witty words?"

"Of course." Granger barely breathed out.

"What? Pray, tell."

" Look for yourself."

Smirking, Draco slowly slid his way down her body, turning her around by her hips. Once on his knees with her backside toward him, he ran his hands up her legs and massaged her thighs before lifting her skirt. He couldn't help himself from laughing.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Hermione let out a soft laugh as well, she knew he'd like her knickers. She had had them for about a month now, she only bought them to piss off Ron when he saw her "Bookworm" knickers. He'd laughed himself simple so the next time they went shopping she was sure to put these on top of all of her purchases. Just as she suspected, Ron was furious and ceaselessly asked her annoying questions of the meaning of the knickers.

" 'Tempted by the Serpent', excellent." he said finally with a little nip at her backside.

"Fits." Hermione smirked, turning around and leaning down so that she could look into those pale grays. Only they weren't pale gray anymore, they had changed to the color of dark steel with the lust that seemed to course through his veins. A bit taken aback, Hermione gripped his hands on her hips for balance; she'd never been looked at like that before. She suddenly found it hard to breathe and swallow, he was making her mouth water and her lungs seemed to only want to fill up with his scent.

"Merlin…"

"What?" he replied to Hermione's whisper.

"What is that scent you wear? It's been driving me crazy all week."

"It has? It's just something I whipped up this summer." He laughed

"Whipped up? You make your own cologne?"

"Have to, can't have anyone else smelling like me. I'm a Malfoy."

"How incredibly pompous you are."

"Mmmhmm." He hummed as he busied himself kissing Hermione's naval. Hermione felt a shiver take hold of her body and it quaked through her spine. Malfoy was no doubt a sex god if he could make her feel this good and he hadn't kissed her yet. The way he swirled his tongue around her naval made her knees buckle and she couldn't stand any longer. Her short gasp as she slightly collapsed against him made him smirk, and he got to his feet while grabbing her forearms. Once Hermione was shorter than him again, she felt his sexual power surround her, he was going for it… he was going to kiss her…

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Suddenly there was a loud "pop" and the two heads were thrown away from each other. Both Draco and Hermione sat crumpled on the ground very red and hot and bothered, while a frightened house elf stood in between them. Suddenly there was a loud "crack" as five house elves had entered the room, all sharing the weight of a huge platter they were balancing. Draco, enraged, got to his feet and bared down on the poor creatures.

"What the bloody hell are you doing!"

"We is bringing the dinner you requested, sir." replied a cowering house elf.

"Great bloody timing you have!"

"Oh stop yelling, you arse. They only did as they were told, even though you could have went to dinner and not force them to do extra work." snarled Hermione, Draco looked at her bewildered not understanding why her anger was directed at him.

"Are you on about that spew rubbish?"

"It's S.P.E.W, and it isn't rubbish!"

"Oh don't get your knickers in a bunch… that's for me to do." smirked Draco

"Oh bugger off." spat Hermione though she couldn't hide the blush that had crept onto her face.

"We is sorry if we disturbed young master Malfoy… we is bringing you all you asked, even extra food." whispered a house elf.

Draco went and grabbed the tray from the overburdened elves, setting it on the table. "Fine. Leave." With a displeased look from Hermione, Draco added a barely audible "Thank you". With the elves gone Draco casted his steely gaze back on Hermione, who blushed and walked over to the tray.

"What's with all the food?"

"I eat when I'm bored." frowned Draco

"So are you gonna eat now?" smirked Hermione

"Not food at least." Draco replied with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Well there's no point in letting the elves hard work go to waste. I say we eat." said Hermione picking up the turkey leg.

"Fine… but I get the turkey leg." said Draco a little disappointed reaching for the turkey.

"You can't always get what you want, Malfoy." smirked Hermione slapping his hand away.

"Yes, yes I can and I intend to." Draco said with a wink that made Hermione shiver. She needed to sit before her knees buckled again. Once seated in the soft chair she brought the turkey leg to her mouth. 

"Uh, uh, uh… What did Draco tell you, mudblood?" Reaching over the tray, Draco grasped Hermione's wrist and pulled towards him. Using her hand as a fork per se he ate the turkey leg never looking away from her eyes. Hermione couldn't understand why this action made her stomach flip with excitement, but she had to cross her legs as the air was embarrassing her wetness. 

Draco eyed the change in her position and quirked an eyebrow toward her.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"_So the mudblood enjoys it when I eat. Maybe I'd like to eat something of hers…. Oh Gosh what am I saying… Exactly what I'm saying, that's what!" _Draco was truly conflicted. He wanted Granger, but what if that interruption was a sign that they shouldn't do anything…

* * *

Alrighty people that's where I leave you for now... I've got to know... should they do it. Should Draco and Hermione really have sex... I'll write if it if you want it... but be warned any explicit scene I write will be EXPLICIT! Seeing as it's still so early in their relationship, I don't foresee anything gentle... so if that's what you like vote no. lol Review and tell me how you feel, perhaps I'l write a sampler of two directions the story could go... just let me know.

Thanks!


	5. Sensory Overload

Alright so this chapter is long overdue, and I thoroughly apologize for asking your opinion and then taking months to post. But as promised this is probably the most filthy chapter I have ever written... utter and damnable filth. So, one, sorry for the language, and two, sorry for the sex... because that is exactly what I wrote, a whole lot of sex lol. But you did ask for this!

The next chapters will go back to being funny and eventful (not that this one isn't) but we all agreed some of the tension needed to be broken.

Hope it was worth the wait, sorry again!!!

;-)

* * *

"You know I am really hungry… and I predict I'll be needing my strength later." said Draco as he finished the turkey leg.

"Eat up, Malfoy." smirked Hermione.

"Sure thing." replied Draco, he then proceeded to tear Hermione's legs apart and wrapping them around his shoulders. He moved his hands from her ankles up to the outside of her thighs and back, as he drew closer and closer to his next course.

Hermione's breath began to pick up, she couldn't believe this was happening. His touch ignited so much passion in her and she was afraid of herself. Sure she wanted to shag him, but never had any of her escapades been this intense. They hadn't even kissed but she was sure he would be very capable of driving her into insane oblivion. All thoughts, however, were erased from her mind when she felt Malfoy's nose stroke her sensitive button.

"_Sharp intake of breath… _Merlin…"

Draco would have laughed at her barely silent sigh, but he was too focused on her magnificent scent. He inhaled deeply mystified by her arousal, not being able to tease himself any longer, he dived at her with his tongue as if he were after a snitch.

Hermione felt his hot breath and long stroke of his tongue through the cloth of her underwear. She tossed her head from side to side, unashamed of the moans she was emitting. Surely nothing could feel better than this… but for the first time Hermione was mistaken because Malfoy pushed the pant of her knickers aside and decided to explore deeper, caressing her with both tongue and long elegant fingers.

"Mmmmhmmm…" Draco couldn't help but moan as he tasted Granger. He proceeded to lap up at every ridge, valley, and fold he could find. Grabbing Granger around the thigh to hold her in place, as she was currently gyrating against his face like crazy and he needed her to be still for what he was about to do next; Draco attached his mouth to her little, yet currently engorged nub and sucked as if he were administering the Dementor's Kiss. Granger's scream of appreciation, Draco took as permission to slip his middle finger inside her.

"Granger, Merlin, you're so tight." Draco moaned into her, not sure if he'd ever get is finger back with the way her inner walls were squeezing him.

Hermione couldn't speak, the moment Malfoy slipped his finger inside of her, she began to hold a breath of ecstasy. She sat there frozen, legs around Malfoy's shoulders, staring at the most bizarrely beautiful scene ever. Only magic could explain the feelings she was feeling as Hermione felt herself draw closer to the brink of the best orgasm she'd ever experienced. Malfoy obviously sensed this as well because he slipped in his index as well and began to pump them inside of her with a ferocity that almost scared Hermione.

"Malfoy! Oh my… I'm gonna, I'm gonna… Oh my! I'm gonna…" Hermione moaned tossing herself to and fro as his administrations drove her wild. "I'm gonna…"

"Come." Draco whispered as he curved his fingers in a come hither fashion, the whole time holding Granger's eyes with his.

With that Hermione's orgasm was so intense her pelvis arched off the seat and she squirted all over the one and only Draco Malfoy. Too sated and exhausted to feel embarrassed or care, Hermione fell into a blissful dreamless sleep.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Draco couldn't believe he had made her blackout. Nor could he believe that she had squirted all over his face and mouth. He had heard of girls squirting when they had intense orgasms, but he'd never witnessed it. Damn was he good or was he good!

Conjuring a handkerchief, Draco wiped his eyes and took a step back to admire his work. There was Granger looking utterly satisfied and peaceful, and asleep. Draco had to admit that she did look a bit sweet and angelic all off in dream land like that, but the tension in his pants wasn't as appreciative of the sight as he was.

"Well at least it'll be my turn when she wakes up." Accepting that fact Draco's stomach let out a low growl, and he remembered the feast he still had to devour, all though he wasn't completely sure he could chew as sore as his jaw muscles were. Picking up Granger, Draco walked out of the common room and placed her in his bedroom on his bed. He would have put her in her bedroom, but thought better of it lest she think it was all an exquisite dream.

"She probably does dream about me, sexy little mudblood." Draco chuckled as he left the room and went to finish his dinner.

……………………………….........................................................................................

"Merlin, what did I do to that poor little witch?" Draco had finished every last crumb of the feast he had ordered, and even had a little nap before he started to wonder what was up with Granger. She hadn't come out in nearly two hours since he placed her in his room. Getting up with a little stretch, Draco headed out the commons to investigate.

As soon as he entered the hall leading to his bedroom Draco sensed that something was amiss. The fire in his room seemed to be lit, for he saw a slight glow coming from the cracked door. Also there was this crazy, sexy, totally lusty scent of vanilla and honeysuckle attacking his nostrils. Hesitantly, Draco pushed the door fully open.

"Bloody hell." gulped Draco.

"Wow, Malfoy, you reminded me a bit of Ron there." smirked Granger.

Wising up a bit after Granger's smart comment, Draco at least closed his mouth which had fell open at the sight of her. Still the affect she was having on him almost made him feel as stupid as the Weasel. There Granger stood in the middle of his bedroom, wearing a matching silk Slytherin green and white lace bra and panty set. Her slim long legs were covered in a black netted stocking of sorts, although Draco noticed they seemed to end at the green garters she wore around both legs. Her hair was up in a full pony letting a few tendrils frame her face. To top the whole sexual ensemble, Granger had on about six inch black stilettos and a bull whip in her hands.

"You look like the definition of sex." Draco whispered as he started to draw closer.

"That is the single most amazing compliment I've ever received Malfoy." cooed Granger as she backed away from his pursuit.

"What's that smell?"

"Don't you like it?"

"Like it? It's driving me insane, what is it?"

"My perfume… a little something I whipped up about an hour ago." laughed Granger.

"How did you do all of this so fast?" asked Draco thoroughly impressed.

"_Soft giggle…_As quiet as it is kept, Malfoy, I am witch. A good one at that." said Granger with a wink. Suddenly in a flash Malfoy found himself pushed onto his bed, with a force he didn't believe came from Granger.

"_Gulp…_"

"Sit back Malfoy, enjoy the show."

With that being said, Granger cracked the whip above her head making both Dracos jump to attention.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Hermione had to concentrate on a million things at this moment. She wasn't sure how Malfoy would take to a light S&M, but it was worth the try. Besides she'd wanted to try out this whip for such a long time, but being Hermione, she never got a lot of opportunities, especially with a person of enough sexual maturity to handle it. However, if Malfoy could make her literally ejaculate when she came, he could take a few scratches… okay so large welts and bruises, same difference.

Chuckling to herself at her little joke, Hermione found a new sexual confidence and began her bull whip dance. Nothing but her breathing and cracks of her whip aided her rhythmically, yet it was all she needed.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Draco was going to have a heart attack. Either because his heart was beating so fast, or because all the blood in him had went straight to his arousal. Really, she wasn't doing the splits cracking a bull whip over her head was she? All the rolling and flashes of skin she was teasing him with, only to staccato the air around them with a crack of her sexy whip. Granger's heaving bosom barely contained in the fabric of her bra, caused him to drool. Seeing her legs lift into the air as she pulled the leather of the whip taut by wrapping it around the heel of her stiletto, caused his breath to hitch. Watching Granger rub herself again and again with the whip's grip, caused Draco to break out in a feverish sweat.

Therefore, one could only guess what reaction Granger achieved from the next stunt. Doing a slow yet purposeful walk to the other side of the room, Draco watched as Granger bent herself backwards and did a back walkover towards him. If that didn't do the trick surely when she whipped his thigh it did.

"Argh!!" let out Draco, but for the life of him prayed Granger would whip him again. Oh and she did, over and over. She whipped at his thighs and hips. Only twice did she get his torso, but that was when Draco had doubled over in the bed from the sweet delicious pain and she wanted him to sit up. Draco realized she must have a goal or some purpose to this sexy torture, and found he was right when he looked down and saw his pants in shambles. Simply scraps of cloth that used to cover him. Granger had bloody whipped him undressed!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Looking at what she achieved, Hermione swelled with pride. Ha! She'd only practiced doing that twenty times, and look it came out perfectly! Perfectly was definitely the word for it, as Malfoy's erect member was winking her in the face.

"Merlin, he's beautiful…" gasped Hermione. Malfoy's dick was long and thick, it looked strong almost as if it could flex and show off chiseled muscles. It looked powerful to say the least. Yes, powerful and delicious.

"Did you just lick your lips Granger?" whispered Draco.

"It tends to happen when I see something tasty." breathed Hermione.

"What's caught your eye?"

"Him. Can you introduce me?"

"I think he'd like that very much, come get a little closer, shake hands."

Hermione got on her hands and knees and did a slow crawl towards the bed and Draco, doe-eyed the whole time. Once she reached Draco's legs hanging over the edge of the bed, she began to apply feather soft kisses to the wounds and bruises, as if to soothe the torture she'd done. Higher and higher she traveled until Hermione's whispered breath was on Draco's penis. Running her hands up and down his steely abs, feeling the bulge of his pectorals under her fingertips, Hermione slowly wrapped her mouth around Draco.

"Mmmmm…" they both moaned in unison, Draco reveling in the warmth and moistness of her mouth, and Hermione reveling in his taste, size and scent. So began the symphony of noises they both emitted.

Hermione with her sucking and slurping and gagging.

Draco with his moans and groans and sighs of ecstasy.

Releasing Draco from her mouth with a loud popping sound. "Malfoy…" she could only gasp, "Don't hold back, you can get me back for the whipping." Moaning she took him into her mouth again, as is she were sucking an elixir of life.

Draco groaned his approval, grabbing his cock and pistil whipping her in the face not once, nor twice, but three times, earning a growl of appreciation from Hermione. Then he took hold of her ponytail and rammed his cock back in her mouth fucking her throat with abandon. Just when Hermione thought she couldn't take anymore, Draco burst his hot potion down the back of her throat, forcing her to swallow, not that she was complaining.

Gasping for breath from his orgasm, Draco bundled Hermione up and plopped her next to him, with that done he burrowed his head in the breast and fell asleep. He was no where near done with her, but he needed a nap after that work out.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Hermione lay, playing with the soft blond hairs at the nape of Malfoy's neck. Really this whole shagging him senseless was turning out to be a fantastic idea. If the foreplay was this good, she expected big things from the Slytherin Prince when the got down to doing the deed. Never had she gotten a cramp from receiving or giving a blow job, but it happened tonight. Never before had she felt more confident or sexy, usually she was a bumbling idiot when it came to the sack. For some reason, tonight with Malfoy, she felt as if every kinky thought she could voice and every dirty deed she could do. Perhaps it was the comfort of knowing that no matter what she and Malfoy would always be the worst of enemies, that nothing was going to happen and neither wanted anything to happen. It was just sex, in its rawest, simplest, most delectable form.

Hermione looked down at herself, and let out a soft giggle. Who would have thought she of all people would dawn such an outfit. Not to mention the Slytherin color scheme and an actual Slytherin laying against her almost nude flesh. Perhaps only Ginny, who had suggested both. Hermione wondered what Ginny was doing at the moment, surely talking to Harry about what he learned from Dumbledore that evening. At that thought Hermione heard a soft tapping sound at Malfoy's window… Hedwig, talk about speaking of the devil.

"Shit." Hermione did her best to get from under Malfoy without rousing him, but the bugger was heavy. Figuring he deserved a good unceremonious dump, Hermione simply sat up and allowed his sleeping body to roll down her figure and off the bed.

"Fuck Granger!"

"Beg my pardon, Malfoy." Hermione replied with a wink and stepped over his body to let Hedwig in. Hedwig flew around the room once and landed on Hermione's waiting arm, after taking in her surrounding and the look of Hermione's apparel, the owl's eyes grew wide with suspicion.

"I know this looks bad but please don't think anything of it. Don't make a habit of coming here looking for me either, if I'm not in my room or commons check the library. Understand?" Hedwig hooted her consent and outstretched her leg for the small scroll of parchment to be removed. Taking it Hermione turned to Malfoy. "Have you got any treats for her?"

"What do I look like, giving Potter's owl a fucking treat?" griped Malfoy but he nonetheless shoved off the floor and retrieved a few owl treats from his bedside table. As he handed them to Hermione he caught her wrist and pulled her to him turning her around and licking a trail form her ear lobe to her collarbone.

"Malfoy…" Hermione couldn't help but moan, "Not in front of Hedwig, please."

"It's a bloody owl." Draco breathed onto her skin as his erection started to press into the small of her back.

"A bloody smart owl. Besides I need to read what this note says."

"Read it tomorrow, we've got much to do."

"It could be important." whispered Hermione almost giving in when Malfoy raised his hands and cupped her breast.

"I don't doubt it could be, but doesn't this feel so much better?" said Malfoy as he pinched both her nipples.

"_Gasp…_ Malfoy, please…" whined Hermione although she was only fighting out of habit, she had grabbed the back of his head with both hands to allow him more access to her body. The owl treats lay abandoned on the floor.

"You want it here, right now, don't you? Here in front of Potter's owl." Malfoy whispered in her ear as he let one of the hands on her breast trail down her slim hour-glass torso and pull her hips back onto his erection.

Hermione couldn't take much more. Whatever it was Harry needed could wait, right now she couldn't care less, not with those magical fingers working on her.

"Fuck him." She breathed

"No, fuck me." growled Malfoy before he ripped her bra and panty off in a swoop of his hands. Next thing she knew she was pushed against the open windowpane with Draco Malfoy plunging into her.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Oh fuck yes!" Draco couldn't help but yell. Granger was so tight around him and she was fucking him back just as hard and he was her. He wrapped a supportive arm around her back and lifted her hips to get a better angle. Granger screamed at the new depth but pushed onto his dick harder and hungrier than ever. Draco looked down at the prey he was devouring and was entranced in the sight of her.

There was Granger, her hair completely fallen from the neat ponytail and cascading down her back. Her long creamy neck exposed to him as she had he head thrown back in pleasure. Her large round breasts bouncing up at him, nipples as hard as glass pointing straight at him. Her smooth flat belly contracted as it tapered into her hips which were pumping him manically. Draco couldn't just fuck Granger… she needed to be ravished. With that he dove in biting and sucking at her neck, chest, and breasts, gripping her hips, legs, and arms, all the while boning her six ways from Sunday.

Again and again Draco felt her inner muscles contract on his dick as her brought her to orgasm after orgasm. He had almost lost his wits end, but he couldn't get enough of her. He wanted Granger more than he was already having her. He wanted to hear her screams and her cries, wanted to feel her nails as she repeatedly dug them into his skin, clawing at him in ecstasy. He wanted… no needed to always feel her tight cunt pulling at him, have her legs wrapped around him drawing him closer.

"Turn me, you sexy git!" so caught up Draco was in Granger, her hadn't heard her desperate demand. Yes he needed her bad.

Not even bothering to pull out as he was sure re-entering her would be his downfall, Draco lifted the flexible witch's leg and threw it around to the other side. Turning her so that Granger's hands were now digging into the windowsill and she was pushing her ass against his pelvis.

"Oh gods yes! That's it Malfoy, that's it!" moaned Granger loud into the night. Seeing her upturned bottom, Draco couldn't help but to give it a tentative spank. "Argh!!! Harder!!!" Acquiescing, Draco spanked Granger again and again and again as he pounded into her from behind. Hedwig, obliviously thinking he was attacking Hermione landed on her back and began pecking and clawing at his hands.

"Fuck! Get the hell out of here you miserable owl!" Draco yelled just as Hermione reached orgasm yet another time. Coming out of her divine state she looked behind her to see the commotion and let out a pretty laugh, gasping for breath at both the sexual efforts and the hilarity of the situation. Seeing the gorgeous smile and the happy twinkle in her eye, Draco came with such ferocity he went blind for about twelve seconds. Once he gained his sight again, he shooed Hedwig away from him, grabbed Granger's wrist and fell into a heap on the floor, extremely exhausted but so delectably sated, he wanted nothing more than to sleep with her soft body on his.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Hermione, gasping for breath, didn't mind falling to the floor and would have welcomed sleep just as Malfoy had if Hedwig hadn't been freaking out. Sitting up slowly, as she was feeling a bit disoriented from the previous happening, she soothed Hedwig with a feel murmurs and encouraged her to eat the owl treats Malfoy had gotten her. Once the snow white owl, and if Hermione didn't know better looked a bit pink, flew off into the night sky Hermione picked up the scroll and read it.

_Tell me it wasn't worth it._

_Ginny ;-)_

Smiling to herself, Hermione rolled the scroll back up and banished it to he room with a little slight of wrist magic. Then she fell back to the floor next to Malfoy and closed her eyes. The last thing she did was smile as she felt Malfoy wrap an arm around her body pulling her in close, grabbing one her breast like it was a teddy bear.

* * *

How was that?


End file.
